River of Dreams
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Inspiration from a song call Yume no Kawa. It's finally the time. The time for Hope to leave for Japan, so what's the last thing she'll do for Big Green until she comes back. Sing a song.


The day have finally arrive. The day Apetrully, or anyone in Big Green for that matter, wished would never come. The day Hope have to leave for Japan. The commander wished he never gave Hope the necklace, but he hates to see Hope in the state she was before and wanted it to stop. Besides, if going to Japan was Hope's dream, he doesn't want to be the one who's stopping it.

Hope have arranged a goodbye song for everyone in Big Green to heard before she goes away for who knows how long. She actually wished she didn't arranged a song for her goodbye, but she felt everyone in Big Green deserves something to remember her by until she comes back.

* * *

At Big Green's docks, all, but Hope, were waiting for the little monkey they only known for almost a year and felt like she's family, or at least a very close friend. Few were already have tears while most stayed silent.

Lin Chung notice the great sadness in Apetrully's eyes, and yet there was a small hint of guilt in them too. What the harmonic warrior didn't know about the guilt was the commander's guilt of not telling Hope his true feelings sooner. Apetrully wished he wasn't so cowardly about these feelings, and felt like he payed the price for not telling her, which is not to be able to see her for a long time.

The commander look up to see a clear path being created as the humans and animals move out of Hope's way until she reach the end of the docks. A simple, heart-shaped ruby earring was on her right ear and a red ribbon was tied around her neck as she held a small microphone in her hands.

There was a sad smile on her face as she look at the crowd in front of her. She never imagined she would ever have a crowd of humans and animals who would miss her this much. Especially a crowd that's from a military.

"Hello, Big Green." Hope said into her microphone, feeling slightly shaken. "Before I go, I would like to sing a song. I hope you enjoy it."

Music came from the speakers, letting everyone know the song is beginning.

H: **Where might I be?**

**The star I look up to the night sky to find**

**Somewhere along the way**

**On my own, I lost sight of it**

Hope stiffen when she heard voices singing the next lines, which shocked her because she didn't know that anyone else would know the song too.

Lin Chung: **Don't be afraid of anything**

Sonia: **Because even if we are separated**

Mighty Ray: **Always**

Jumpy: **Always**

Mr. NoHands: **Everyone will unchangingly**

Air Force: **Be by your side**

Hope didn't expect the others would know the song, feeling special since they actually remember the song for her.

H: **The boat that crossed**

**The river of dreams**

**Quietly reaches the shore**

**Before dawn**

**The first step onto the earth**

Hope's sad smile widen a little as a small tear ran down her cheek.

LC: **If you try listening carefully**

**You should be able to hear it beyond the wind**

S: **No matter how hard times may be**

**Someone is always watching over you**

Her heart was filled with joy, and yet she knew this might be a very long time until anyone from Big Green sings like this again.

H: **In the thick fog**

**While lighting a lantern**

**Surely**

**Surely**

**Just beyond the night**

**Is the place you were aiming for**

A chill of surprise went down Hope's body when she heard a person she didn't expect to sing along.

Alpha Girl: **Along the river of dreams**

**The small boat**

**Slowly disappears**

**Looking anxious...**

**Your back trembled**

**As you gathered all your courage**

Tears were soak into Hope's cheeks. She never expect the leader of Second Squad to sing for her. It just amazes the monkey that she's willing to do that.

Apetrully & Woo: **Today we said good to each other**

**Until the day we can meet again**

AF: **Yes, we will wipe away our lonely tears**

**And send you off properly**

She felt her heart stop when she saw the boat that will take her to the shore, then she's off to the air port where she's going on a plane to Japan. Hope would never expect that her dream would come true. She didn't expect so many things today.

The monkey realized the music stop and felt herself in the arms of the harmonic warrior. Hope hugged back with a small frown on her face. She hugged each member of First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force. With each hug she gave, a frown would appear on her face even though she had a smile on her face before.

When it was Apetrully's turn to hug her, it was the longest hug out of the others. Hope cling onto the very person who gave her a new life, letting many tears fall from her face. The boat docked as the two let go.

Hope slowly walk towards the boat until she's on it. The music was on, letting her continue her song.

H: **The boat that crossed**

**The river of dreams**

**Quietly reaches the shore**

Hope choked on her tears and shivered, wishing she didn't have to go, but she continued the song anyway.

H: **Before dawn**

**From my first step**

**I will walk forward**

As the boat slowly move away from the docks, Hope tried to stop herself from crying so much, but she could help herself. Then, the next thing made her feel so happy and sad at the same time.

Big Green: **The river of dreams**

**From the past to the present**

**From the present to the future**

**Is flowing**

**Everyone is rowing**

**Their own boat of hope**

Hope shook with sadness, but there was a big smile on her face, hearing the voices of Big Green come as one, just to sing her this song.

H: **When my dream is fulfilled**

**I'll come for you**

With the microphone in her hand, she shouted, "I LOVE YOU, BIG GREEN!"

Tears continue to come out of her eyes as she slowly collapse on the boat's floor once she's out of Big Green's sight. It breaks her heart so much, but she remembers she'll come back and everyone in Big Green knows that too.

* * *

Back at Big Green's docks, most of the members were crying while the others were sadly silent. The commander look at the boat where Hope was on. His heart was slowly breaking as he thought, _Why didn't I told her sooner about my feelings? She may delay the trip until a bit later, but she'll still be gone. At least, she'll be happy._

"Come on, everyone. Let's go back to work." Apetrully said, hearing the disappointed awes from the members.

It won't be the same without Hope, but they still have to continue on.


End file.
